<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Babysitter by small_but_savage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327593">The Babysitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_but_savage/pseuds/small_but_savage'>small_but_savage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_but_savage/pseuds/small_but_savage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a no-nonsense girl. They’re seven arrogant boys who like to mess around. She’s given the job of keeping them safe which means the two completely different people come together. What will happen? Will there be love on the cards for Taehui and one of the boys?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please comment what you think and give me feedback. I really appreciate your feedback. Please don’t be a silent reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{At E10 Club}</p><p>+Taehui POV+</p><p>You walk in to the club and start to look around for the guy you're supposed to meet.</p><p>You immediately spot him and make your way to him.</p><p>You sit opposite him and he stares you down intensely.</p><p> </p><p>You raise an eyebrow while speaking,</p><p>"Are you always this intense?" You inquire and he chuckles.</p><p>"No. I wanted to make sure you aren't weak." He states simply.</p><p>You laugh slightly</p><p>"We've only met for a matter of seconds and you're already testing me?" You say, taken aback.</p><p>"Hang on dude. You haven't even told me your name." You remind him, and wait for him to introduce himself.</p><p>"I'm Jungkook." He introduces himself while smirking.</p><p>"Wow. Do you always smirk when introducing yourself? Anyway zero fucks given here. I'm Taehui. That's all you need to know for now." You state, businesslike.</p><p> </p><p>He cracks a smile and leans in towards you.</p><p>"You know what you're here for, right?"  He inquires and as a girl walks by his attention goes to her.</p><p> </p><p>You scoff and roll your eyes.</p><p>You snap your finger in front of his eyes and whistle.</p><p>He looks back at you.</p><p>"What?" He asks and turns his head back to the girl.</p><p>You laugh in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously? This guy is a total womaniser.</em>
</p><p>You slap him once across the face and he stares at you, bewildered and annoyed.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" He yells and you hold a hand up to silence him.</p><p>"Shut it pretty boy. You had it coming." You state coolly and he raises an eyebrow in a way of asking "how?".</p><p>"You wouldn't take your eyes off that hoe! I figured that would be the only way I could get your attention." You explain casually and he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Her? A hoe? Nah you're more of a hoe." He smirks cockily and you grit your teeth.</p><p>"Watch your mouth. Unless...you want to be kneed in the balls?" You inquire and raise an eyebrow questioningly.</p><p>He chuckles and puts his elbows on the table and intertwines his fingers.</p><p>"I have 6 more roommates for you to guard. It's not just me you gotta protect now." He informs you, serious for the first time since you met him.</p><p>You nod slowly and a hot girl walking towards you.</p><p> </p><p>She makes eye contact with you and you wink at her.</p><p>She giggles as she walks past you.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at you as if to say "did you just do what I did?".</p><p>You smirk at him and lean in towards him.</p><p>"Disclaimer: you're not gonna seduce me. I bat for the other team." You whisper into his ear and he chuckles softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~your not fully lesbian, your bisexual but at this point you choose to not tell him the rest~</em>
</p><p>"Hey once you try me you aren't turning back." He says, cocky </p><p>You laugh and hit him playfully on the arm.</p><p>"You think you can turn me? No. You can't. I mean...you're real pretty but er I look at what's underneath not the cover." You state and he raises an eyebrow at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying I don't have a good personality?" He questions, gasping and clutching his chest with mock hurt.</p><p>You laugh again and sigh while pushing your hair back.</p><p>"Ah this is not what we're here for." You state and he nods while finishing his drink.</p><p>Just then, from the corner of your eye, you see some shady looking guys walk in.</p><p>Jungkook follows your gaze and his face lights up.</p><p>"Oooh. Bad guys. Seems like fun." He says in a sing-song voice.</p><p>You keep your eyes on those guys and slowly get up.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook gets up with you and you grab his arm and pull him behind you.</p><p>"What are you doing? I wanna fight." He whispers and you shake your head and shield him with your arms.</p><p>"No way. I'm supposed to be babysitting you and making sure you're safe. So you keep your ass behind me or I swear i will beat your ass into next year." You spit out and you hear no objections from him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought. Now shut up and let me focus. But also keep your ass hidden somewhere safe and keep talking to me through this." You give him the earpiece and bring out your gun.</p><p>"Oh that looks fun. Are you sure I can't help?" He pleads and you grab him by the ear and walk him over to near the toilets.</p><p>"Keep your ass hidden or I swear to god." You threaten and raise your fist at him.</p><p>He nods and runs. You put in the ear piece and keep your gun hidden.</p><p>"Can you hear me?" You whisper softly and wait for a reply.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes I can hear you.-"</em>
</p><p>He suddenly goes quiet and you wait, on edge.</p><p>"Jungkook?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"</em>
</p><p>"Omg. Are you ok?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah I'm fine."</em>
</p><p>"Then why didn't you say anything else?"</p><p><em>"You asked if I could hear you and I answered."</em> </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose.</p><p>"You son of a bitch...you scared me!"</p><p>
  <em>"Aw. You do care for me."</em>
</p><p>"Shit! Just shut up and stay hidden."</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Ma'am."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes and get your eyes back on the shady guys.</p><p>They're moving in towards 6 other guys who have bodyguards around them.</p><p>You move in on them and stay hidden within the crowd.</p><p><em>"So. How's it going? You keeping my brothers safe?"</em> </p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes again.</p><p>"If I could concentrate I'll do a better job. Now shut up and don't talk unless I ask you to."</p><p>
  <em>"Ok fine. Jeez."</em>
</p><p>You sigh exasperatedly and move closer to the threat.</p><p>Then you start your attack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You hit one on the head hard with your gun and shoot another in the leg.</p><p>Then you shoot another in the shoulder and another in the thigh.</p><p>You do a spin in the air and kick one guy to the ground.</p><p>You knee another in the balls and punch him to the ground..</p><p>The bodyguards help you and within minutes you have the guys on the ground.</p><p>You turn to the 6 guys.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. How are you? I'm Taehui. Your new...bodyguard." You introduce yourself and hesitate a bit because you don't wanna call yourself their nanny.</p><p>"Follow me." You huff out and lead to the exit.</p><p>"Jungkook you better get your ass to the exit in the next few minutes"</p><p>
  <em>"Ok ok! I'm coming."</em>
</p><p>A few minutes later a huffing and puffing Jungkook runs into view.</p><p>"I'm......here....." he gasps out and you turn your head to the exit.</p><p>"Let's go! Everyone is here!" You cheerfully state and they follow you to a limo with dark tinted windows that's waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn. How well funded are you?" Jungkook asks in awe.</p><p>You smirk back at him.</p><p>"Oh. Well, let's just say...I'm very good at getting what I need." You say with an air of mystery and open the door for them.</p><p>They file in one by one and you're last in.</p><p>"Mr Koo let's set off to the safe house." You say to the driver and the limo starts to leave the club car park.</p><p> </p><p>The boys all look at you and they all introduce themselves to you.</p><p>"So. Who are you again?" Taehyung inquires and you smile at him.</p><p>"I'm Kim Taehui. Your new bodyguard." You state and they all share a puzzled look with each other except Jungkook.</p><p>"We don't need a new bodyguard? We have plenty." Namjoon asks kindly and with a hint of curiosity in his voice.</p><p>You laugh.</p><p>"Really? I took down more guys than your bodyguards put together! You need me." You state coolly.</p><p>They're all silenced.</p><p>You smirk at them all.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like we're gonna have fun together, eh boys?" You say, sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>=========================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Like I said before please comment and tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>